Island/Part five
A cry for help Nobody. Stay inside.}} Who was it?}} Los angeles Revelations So where have you been, Jon, really?}} Yes. Let him in, will you?|Angela walks out of the living room and we can hear her voice in the foyer.}} Are you feeling better? They said you were ill.}} He's a suspect in a church bombing. Is he still at large?}} But not here.}} Angel, I've been meaning to ask you about Jim. Have you heard from him lately?}} Oh, my. How romantic!}} Genesis will one of you gentlemen please explain to me the meaning of this?|Connally reads the telegram as Levanthal looks on.}} Another confrontation in Springfield I don't remember.}} The FBI said he claimed to have an accomplice. Do you know anything more?}} You know Isaac Levanthal.}} Fine. There was an accident. The Navy was involved. They wanted to keep it a secret, but they had a problem. A child survived, and had to be put somewhere safe.}} Can you do us a favor? Call the Justice Department and ask them to get a message to Dr. Levanthal. I need to speak to him.}} There's nothing goes on in this building I don't hear about, Izzy, my man. I know you've been seeing her. It's all they talk about around the water cooler. She takes long lunches, I'm told. So do you. Not my business, but people do wonder what you see in the girl. Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me, old friend. She is fascinating, I’m sure.}} A piece of the continent, a part of the main of the fascists — and here — of the communists who dwell among us in our own country. Theirs is the way of force, of brutal compulsion and mindless obedience. We are the true descendants of the Pilgrims to America. We are separatists, yes, but loyalists, also. We separate ourselves from worldliness, selfishness and avarice, and we dedicate ourselves to the service of our fellow man, but we are loyal to the founding principles of America. Like the Pilgrims we are freedom-lovers who seek only to practice our own religion in our own way, not the power to compel others. We have come here to a new harbor, as far west of Providence as Providence was of York, to the Navy of the King in the City of the Angels, and from here we will spread our message of brotherhood and peace. Join our Armada if the Spirit moves you. Whatever your choice, live free in peace, according to your own conscience. Forever, amen.|Hideo Shin steps down from the low platform and walks over to Studeman and Angela Butler, who rise as he shakes their hands.}} A begging of misery, a borrowing of pain Why do you say this?}} . . . but Dr. Levanthal cared for us, and now it is all right.}} This is what Jim Jones did to me, Jonathan. This is the hand I nearly lost. I wish he had cut it off. If he had taken my hand perhaps he could not have taken Maya.}} Hardly. All in this universe happens for a purpose, Miss Butler. Don't you see it? Shin Jung-hwa was injured, and her baby Maya was horribly burned in the Hiroshima bombing. They were nursed back to health by Father Siemes, and by Alicia herself, at the Novitiate, on the outskirts of the city. Alicia came back to adopt the children of Shin Jung-hwa because she and we were victims of that bombing. To put an end to such suffering had become the purpose of Alicia's life, and of Carl's.}} So, when you said that your dead Korean mother has appeared and spoken directly to you, that was, well — what — the literal truth?}} I'm sorry.}} My help? Well, I should tell you, Pastor Shin, I have no interest in religion.}} Are you licensed to practice medicine in California?}} Will you help us? Please?}} All right. I'll see what I can do.}} Oh, thank you, sir. Thank you!|Studeman almost involuntarily returns Kimiko's embrace. Angela Butler stands and looks on. Moments pass. Angela shakes her head and smiles at Studeman, bemused.}} Island in the Navy of the King May I call on you at your office?}} Are we in trouble, Isaac?}}